Halloween
by Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel
Summary: B/V get together at a Halloween Costume Party... hmm....


Author's Note: This fic was for a contest, which might I add is still going on, until Halloween! Go check it out! The link is… http://www.geocites.com/sweetlioness2005/BV.htm

Enter her contest! It's fun! LOL!

HALLOWEEN 

BY: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel

Fall was in the air; the leaves were turning orange and gold colors. This was the time of year Bulma liked best. It was so refreshing to be outside. The wind was clean and usually carried the scent of pumpkins and apples.

Bulma opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. Immediately she ran towards the window. She sighed as she looked out at the brilliant display of color. She opened her window and inhaled deeply. This was what she loved about fall, the serenity, and beauty. Suddenly an ear-shattering roar broke all dreamy thoughts Bulma was in.

"WOMAN! Get down her at once!" came the demanding voice of the irritable Saiyan Prince.

"What do you want?" she snapped as she headed out of her room.

"The piece of scrap metal has broken down, AGAIN! I demand you fix and upgrade it!" Vegeta growled as she came into his range of vision.

"You demand?" she said, breathily, "You shouldn't demand anything of me! You ask! If you have a problem with that then you're going to have to deal with it! Got it?"

"No! I am a Prince and I will be treated with respect! I am not one of your commoner friends!" he snapped.

"On this planet you are just some commoner! I refuse to show any respect to you until you show respect to me!" Bulma hissed. 

"The day I show you respect is the day you can beat me in a one on one combat!" Vegeta said and stormed away.

"Maybe I can…" she mumbled to herself.

"Oh dear! Everything has to be perfect! It has to be or I'll just die!" Mrs. Briefs said, scurrying around the house.

"Mom… why do you insist on making this such a big deal? I know the party is tomorrow but you don't have to get all frantic about it!" Bulma said, looking in a magazine at the latest in fall fashion.

"You know how Halloween in my absolute FAVORITE holiday! It's so fun! And this has to be perfect! I can't ruin my reputation as the 'Queen of Halloween!'" Mrs. Briefs said, straightening orange and black streamers.

"By the way what are you going to be? For the costume party, I mean." Bulma asked. 

Every year her mother had a spectacular Halloween costume party and every year she always came up with crazy outfits, but they were very original. She never told anyone what she was going to be and it really annoyed Bulma to no end. Of course she loved the ideas her mother thought up but it was too suspenseful to not know.

 "I'm not telling you!" Mrs. Briefs teased in a singsong voice.

"Oh! C'mon mom! This is so irritating! I just wanna know!" Bulma whined.

"Sorry dear! You'll either have to wait or guess…" Mrs. Briefs replied.

"Fine! Then I'm not telling you what I'm going to be!" Bulma said, defiantly. 

"All right dear, but I already know what you're going to be," Mrs. Briefs said, shrugging.

"WHAT? HOW did you know that I was going to be Cleopatra?" Bulma gasped.

"I didn't! But thanks for telling me!" Mrs. Briefs said, turning to her decorations. Bulma growled. Oh her mother could be a sneaky one.

"Fine… I'll be something else!" Bulma said, stomping up to her room to gather her capsules. Soon she was out the door and down the street in her black Mercedes Benz.

She drove until she reached the West Capital City costume store. Bulma walked in, the smell of plastic and oil makeup filling her nostrils. It wasn't too often that she entered this store, but when she did she always felt as if someone was watching her. Maybe it was just the masks, which were hanging on the wall, looking down on her with glassy eyes or none at all.

Bulma embraced herself, shivering slightly as she headed towards the back. She had the perfect costume in mind; now the only question was, did they have it? 

"May I help you?" asked a voice that resembled a mad doctor in a horror film. Bulma turned around and the man who sounded like a mad doctor LOOKED like a mad doctor!

"Oh… um… yes. I am looking for a costume---" she started.

"Of course… but do you have one in mind?" asked, whom Bulma had named the mad doctor.

"Yes!" she said, irritably, "If you didn't interrupt me then you would know by now! I am looking for a female ninja costume, one that would fit me. With a facial mask and not too much skin showing."

"Hm…" he said, in deep thought, "I think we just got a few ninjas, with masks but the females we have usually show a large amount of cleavage!"

"Fine! Just please get it for me!" Bulma said.

"If you would follow me… we have two different kinds I think you would like!" the mad doctor said, shuffling to the back. Bulma shrugged and followed.

"AHA! Found them!" he declared holding up a package. Bulma took one and looked at the picture on the front. In a blue training gi, that did show a large amount of cleavage. Bulma looked at it and then to the 'Mad doctor.'

"Could I see the other one please?" she asked, the man put the suite down and bent over to retrieve the other one. He handed it to her and Bulma once again checked the picture on the front. It was of a dark haired woman in a sleek black training outfit, showing her curves and a little more cleavage than the last.

"You know what… I think I like this one better!" Bulma said, checking the size, "But do you have it a little bit larger?"

"Yes… we do…" the man said, shuffling to the storage room. A couple minutes later he emerged carrying a package.

"Perfect!" Bulma said, checking the package. She paid for the costume and was out of the store in a blink of an eye. She looked back and saw the man looking out after her, even though he did have a customer tugging on his arm; Bulma smirked nervously. She always did attract weirdo's one way or another.

As soon as she got home, Bulma, ran up the stairs. Half way up she ran smack dab into someone. She looked up and saw the amused eyes of the Saiyan Prince.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he asked, taking the package from Bulma. He stared at it confused.

"Give it back, Vegeta!" Bulma hissed.

"Tell me what it is first," Vegeta said, still eyeing the package.

"It's a Halloween Costume," Bulma replied through clenched teeth.

"Halloween?"

"Yes! For the _party _my _mom's _throwing."

"That still doesn't explain what that stupid 'Halloween,' is!" Vegeta said.

"Fine! It's a time of the year when little kids dress up as monsters or whatever they want to be for the night and go door to door saying, 'trick-or-treat,' receiving candy. There are also parties where people gather in Halloween costumes… It's a night where you can be someone else!" Bulma said, trailing off.

"Whatever…" he said, giving her the package, "It's just another stupid earth tradition."

"Yea… well… my mom probably bought you a costume, too!" Bulma said, trying to get around him.

"What do you mean? I am not going to participate in such a stupid earth ritual!" Vegeta growled.

"Whatever, Vegeta…" Bulma said, rolling her eyes and side stepping him. He watched as she continued to her room. He immediately was put into a trance as he watched the seductive way she moved her hips and the way her hair flipped as she walked. Vegeta growled and stormed to the gravity room. 

Vegeta tried to train, but it was hard to with Bulma's voice echoing through his mind "It's a night where you can be someone else."

He knew that he lusted after her, but for her melodic voice to interrupt his training… well that was a different story. He needed to end the way she tortured and teased him, and soon, but how?

It's a night where you can be someone else, someone else… someone else… someone else… 

Suddenly an idea struck him. A cunningly evil smirk spread across his face. Vegeta punched the power button to the gravity room and walked out.

A cold breeze hit him; it smelt… like cinnamon and other spices. Vegeta inhaled deeply and walked towards the main house.

RIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!

The telephone, in Bulma's room, rang. She lunged at her bed, to reach the phone, which was on the other side.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Bulma! Hey!" Yamucha said.

"Hey Yamucha! What's up?" 

"Nothing too much! I just got an invitation to your mom's Halloween party! I am totally there! And I hope you don't mind if I bring my newest girlfriend along, do you?"

"No! Not at all! What are you guys going to be?"

"Um… I'm going to be a… pirate! And Amber, that's my new girlfriend's name, is going to be a stripper, well that's what she really is but she couldn't think of anything that she wanted to be! She's going to be the sexiest girl there! She's the prettiest girl I've ever dated, ya know." Yamucha declared. Bulma growled.

"You know, that's not something you tell your ex…" Bulma snarled.

"But it's true!" Yamucha defended.

"Well… I bet my costume is better than hers!" Bulma yelled, throwing the phone down onto the receiver.

"I'll show him," she said, glaring at the ninja costume. Her eyes lit up as an idea popped into her mind.

Bulma ran to her closet and dug around in the back. She emerged holding a black leather mini dress with half-cup breast areas, a black whip (From previous Halloweens) and knee high, zip up boots.

She laid them on her vanity chair and walked in the bathroom to take a shower.

"Oh! Vegeta dear!" Mrs. Briefs cried as soon as Vegeta entered the house, "I have the most adorable thing to show you!" 

She ran into the den, motioning for him to follow; Vegeta complied.

"Here!" she squealed holding up a package, "I want you to wear this to my Halloween party tomorrow night!"

"Woman! I have no use for your pointless earth traditions! I am not going to attend your _party_! I have training to do!" Vegeta growled.

"Nonsense Vegeta! You're going to come! I'm afraid you won't get much training done if the gravity chamber is shut off for the night!" Mrs. Briefs sang. 

"Don't you dare!" Vegeta snarled.

"OH! Not like that, dear! I mean we need to shut it off so we can run extra electricity for the party! We don't want a power outage, do we?"

"Fine… but as soon as this stupid event is over, I demand you turn the gravity room back on!"

"Why of course dear! Now go try on your outfit! If it doesn't fit then come to me and we fix that!" Mrs. Briefs said, turning to the phone. Vegeta stomped away.

'Stupid woman,' he muttered.

Bulma stepped out of the shower, steam billowing around her. She opened the door, took one step out and immediately fell to the floor.

"Hey!" she gasped, rubbing her sore bottom. She looked up to see Vegeta sprawled across the ground.

"What's this?" she asked, picking up the package for Vegeta's costume.

"What the---" she was cut off as a blushing Vegeta ripped the package out of her hands.

"THAT is none of your business!" Vegeta said, getting up.

"Well excuse me!" Bulma said, getting up. As soon as she was standing her towel fell to the ground. Vegeta's eyes almost popped out of his head. Bulma blushed and bent down quickly to retrieve her towel. When she stood back up she saw Vegeta still standing there, mouth-hanging open.

"Get an eyeful?" Bulma asked, turning her nose in the air. Vegeta blushed more furiously, then tried to glare at her but failed. Bulma giggled and walked to her room.

"Stupid woman! What are you doing walking around in a towel?" Vegeta yelled, Bulma ignored him and continued into her room.

"I can't wait until that stupid party! Then I'll get her!" Vegeta said, chuckling to himself as he imagined Bulma's supple body withering beneath his.

"GOOD MORNING!" sang Mrs. Briefs waking Bulma up.

"Mom…" Bulma groaned, "What time is it?"

"Oh… about 9:00 am!" Mrs. Briefs said, putting her finger to the tip of her chin.

"What? But I'm supposed to sleep in today!" Bulma whined.

"No your not!" Mrs. Briefs, once again sang. Bulma growled at her but got up anyway. She trudged downstairs. Bulma stopped at the bottom of the stairs and blinked twice. The whole house was decorated in the most elegant Halloween decorations Bulma had ever seen.

"So… How do you like?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"It's… beautiful!" Bulma gasped.

"I know! I think I did a wonderful job!" Mrs. Briefs commended herself. Bulma walked away from her mother, who started talking to herself and into the kitchen.

She shuffled over to the counter and retrieved her morning coffee. Suddenly someone was leaning into her back, with an obviously pained arousal.

"Tonight woman…" came a whisper in her ear. Bulma knew who it was immediately. She shivered as his warm breath tickled her ear, "Tonight, you will be mine…" 

Suddenly the warmth left her back, Bulma turned around to find Vegeta gone. His voice still rang in her ears.

"What did he mean?" she pondered, then mentally kicked her self.

'DUH Bulma! He was just aroused and all… hmm I wonder…' she thought sarcastically.

The time for the party descended upon them like a hawk swooping on an unsuspecting prey. Bulma sat at her vanity putting the last touches of her black lipstick when the doorbell rang. Bulma did a once over before sprinting to the door.

"Hey babe…" came Yamucha's voice as Bulma opened it. He stared openly at her. Bulma was wearing a black mini dress with the half-cup breast area, black nail polish, black lipstick, black heavy eyeliner, the whip looped at her side.

"Yamucha!" Bulma said, with an acknowledging nod.

"You must be Amber!" Bulma exclaimed shaking Amber's hand. She was clad in a thong and her hair was covering her breasts.

"HI! You must be Bulma! I've heard so much about you!"

"Really? I thought you were going to be a stripper?"

"Oh yes… but I already stripped down so…" Amber said shrugging, walking past Bulma with Yamucha. 

"Moron," Bulma muttered under her breath.

A couple hours later the party was in full swing. Everyone was dancing, eating and having a good time. Bulma had a line of men, single men, lined up to dance with her, each cutting in on each other.

Suddenly a mysterious man entered the room. He was dressed like the Phantom of the Opera. A mask shielding half of his face, dress pants and a ruffled shirt with the collar buttons open showing the top of his well-sculpted chest.

Bulma was dancing with a man, dressed like a lawyer.

'How boring can these guys get?' Bulma thought rolling her eyes at how he boasted about his costume. A man dressed like the Phantom of the Opera tapped the 'Lawyer,' on the shoulder.

"Move it dick weed!" Vegeta growled at the man. The man glared at Vegeta but stepped out of the way as soon as he saw Vegeta's muscles.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked, as he wound his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck; Vegeta nodded.

"I told you, little one, tonight you will be mine," he purred as he nipped her neck, earning a giggle from Bulma.

"I like your costume…" Bulma giggled, "It's cute."

"Cute?" Vegeta growled, "I am not cute!"

"Oh… I'm sorry that makes you seem less macho, but I still think it's cute!" Bulma said, Vegeta glared at her but smirked.

"Less macho, huh? I'll show you macho…" Vegeta said, picking her up and exiting the room, ignoring the protests from the bachelors.

He quickly walked up to his room and deposited her on the bed after closing the door. Vegeta laid down next to her. Bulma looked at him and pulled off his mask.

"That's better." She purred. Vegeta slowly undressed her, drinking in her body as each inch of flesh was exposed. Finally the dress was off and Vegeta carelessly threw it across the room; soon to follow were her panties, she wore no bra.

'There she is beauty in her most exposed form…' Vegeta thought, smirking. He was pulled out of his trance as he felt Bulma impatiently tugging out his shirt from his pants. Before he knew it the little minx had his shirt off. He grinned at the expression on her face as she looked at his muscular chest.

Bulma quickly kissed his chest, earning a purring sound from Vegeta, then rid him of his pants. 

Vegeta laid on Bulma, his muscles molding to her every curve. Vegeta hissed as he penetrated her slick entrance.

They made love up to the wee hours of the morning. After that night they knew they were destined to be together for eternity… but they also knew there would be many obstacles to overcome and were willing to do it together…

~FINE~

Author's Note: Sorry but I suck at lemons, so you'll have to be content with this! SORRY! *dodges rotten vegetables…* SORRY!


End file.
